


A Little Bit Of Death

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: At least they’re hot together so everything should turn out fine, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Feels, I tried okay?, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: She had been a thorn in his side and he was intent on getting his revenge.The problem was he didn't have a plan and it led them to having this fucked-up sex relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

She had been a thorn in his side.

The permanent image of her holding his spectre standing with her Avengers compeers burned in his mind.

Not only that, but before she'd won a game he played far too well.

She played him at his own game.

Thinking of his defeats at her feet boiled his blood and made him grind his teeth.

Though she wasn't the only one he wanted to get revenge on, she was his most infuriating enemy. But to say she infuriated him was quite an understatement. She left an effect on him in many other ways, too, and she didn't have to try in most of those areas.

He wasn't a fool. He was sure he wasn't the only one who thought she was a beautiful woman - well, for a mortal - but he couldn't stop thinking about the things he wanted to do to her.

For such an alluring, lethal woman she had soft fat lips. He imagined himself biting that upper lip until it throbbed, drawing some blood for himself, earning a moan of pain. But first he'd begin trailing light kisses from her throat, to her jawline, to her face but never touching those tempting lips. He would be sure to frustrate her until she was writhing and arching against him, begging for it. Then his actions will turn firm and he'll grab anywhere he pleased, groping her, crushing her petite body to his possessively. Then he would bite her neck, leaving his marks there. At first the bites will earn pleasurable moans, then disapproving groans as he sunk his teeth in too deep... But he won't stop there. She won't push him away; needing this as much as he did. He will then bite her upper lip, drawing blood, tasting her blood on his tongue, before he devoured her mouth, before she tasted her own blood on his tongue. Then he will rip off her-

The slam of the door closing announced her presence.

His thoughts ceased.

He was disgusted at the feelings evoked from thinking of taking her like that. He could take her roughly all he wanted but he will not have any feelings for this infuriating mortal.

  
After tossing the boots from her feet next to the door, she switched on the lights of her apartment, and she was startled when she saw the tall lanky demigod standing there. He was graced in his familiar green armour and a dark predatory flash glinted in his eyes.

Her gun had been drawn from her thigh holster.

He merely smirked at the feeble weapon. "That would leave no affect on me and you know that," he said with his powerful threatening voice, "yet you stand so fierce..." He liked that about her.

She stood her ground, her tense shoulders squared, fixing her GLOCK at him with both hands. "Loki," she greeted calmly.

"Agent Romanov," he greeted back in the same tone, but his eyes were dark. He was watching her carefully. "Are you not surprised to see me?"

"What the hell do want?" She quirked an eyebrow, eerily calm. That made him fume even more.

"I want to hurt you. I want to bend you over to your knees and keep you that way, pathetically fixed to the ground beneath me. I want to kiss you, then kill you," his grin widened, "or maybe the other way around."

She quirked her eyebrow again. "You want to do all of that at once?"

"You will beg for it," he growled, "I aim to do so much worse."

She frowned. "Are you still mad about that other day? When I-"

"Yes. You've been running circles in my mind, little spider," he snapped walking to her.

She straightened her stance and glared at him. "If you make one more move..." she said firmly.

"What? Are your knees going to buckle?" He grinned sinisterly.

"I'm more than referring to your health, not that I care."

"Shoot me and you will see what happens when my armour gets a scratch."

"That armour looks like complicated shit anyway."

"Really? I thought I adorned it quite perfectly," he smirked.

"Don't tell me you thought you were on a fashion runway when you came down here."

He raised an eyebrow. He had an idea what she meant by that, hence his snort. "A prince must always look his best."

"Really? I thought you were the fallen prince," she quipped.

He glared at her, she simply cocked her head.

"If you want to hurt me then you're not doing a very good job getting there. And if you wanted to kill me, we shouldn't have made it far in this talk."

He was now so close to her, coldly pinning her shamrock eyes with his dark green ones. "You are too smug if you're speaking to me so casually," he said with a low growl.

"I should tremble?" She suggested sarcastically, her gun pressed hard beneath his chin.

"Tremble, you say? Not the Black Widow; I doubt," he grinned when she pushed the gun higher, making his head tilt up.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction," her sultry voice matched his tantalizing tone, "So, indecisive, huh?" He smirked as she went on, "Kiss or kill me?"

He grabbed a firm hold of her hips and pressed her against him. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around that."

When he tried to lower his head, she thrusted her gun against his chin again, making him look back up the uninteresting white ceiling. "I thought you wanted to do so much worse to me," she said, "is the God of Mischief confused here?"

"Get that gun away and I'll show you just how confused I am, Agent Romanov," he snarled.

"I'll kill you," she snarled back, grabbing a fistful of his hair and arching his head further back.

He chuckled. "A mortal kill a demigod?"

"I'll find a way," she whispered dangerously against his bared neck, her lips lightly brushing the warm pale skin. A shiver ran down his spine and he hissed.

"Are you going to kiss or kill me, Agent Romanov?"

She slowly lowered back to her feet, her sharp eyes filled with dark lust. She roughly pulled his head down and whispered in his ear, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around that," she bit his ear and wettened the skin with her tongue a little.

Her gun lowered down his chest, held firmly in her grip. But he took her roughly and spun her around to push her against the counter table. She groaned. He trapped her between the table and his tall broad body. He slanted his head closer until their lips were aligned.

She still pressed her gun against his chest as he dug one hand into the deep softness of her red curls. She stared at him closely as he watched her lips attentively. He teased her by brushing her lips with the thumb of his other hand. He watched as the bottom lip bounced back in place.

"Mother of Odin," he said weakly and dropped his head against her shoulder. He felt the strain against his pants but the armour had that hidden, of course.

Natasha licked her unkissed lips as the weight of his head now shifted to the crook of her neck. Her gun was still awkwardly pressed against his chest. "Loki, you're so fucking confused right now that you're confusing me too," she admitted, a little distraught.

He sharply pulled back and looked down at her. "You have, once again, Agent Romanov, ruined my plans."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you even have a plan when you came here?"

He glared down at her. "I did. I was meant to..." He clenched his jaw. "I was meant to torture you."

She snorted. "Don't go lying to me now."

"And what other reason could I be here for then?"

"You want to sleep with me, that much is obvious," she said calmly, a subtle smirk tugging in the corner of her lips.

Loki looked at her in bewilderment. He was getting angry, again.

He ripped from her and paced around.

She still had her gun aimed at him, following his pacings. She couldn't help but smile.

"So, that's what you think me of, huh?" He stopped to snap at her, in her own goddamn house. "You think I'm one of those men who can be easily wooed by your-"

"Yes I do," she answered, confidently cutting him off. "I do think that." She smirked at his angry face and walked over to him until she had to crane her neck up. "It makes things easier because I want to sleep with you too. So can we please engage in some nasty activities so that I get it out of my system? Or before I change my mind which, for your own information, might change at any-"

He kissed fire into her lungs, unable to wait for her to complete her sentence. He took her legs in his hands to lift her and wrap them around his waist.

She'd forgotten about her dropped GLOCK to the carpet floor. Her lust-filled state ass was lucky that the gun didn't go off and shoot one of them.

She moaned as their tongues collided in sloppy rushed kisses. She dug her hands into his hair and latched onto it as he walked casually to her bedroom with her around his body. She thought how her heart was a thumping mess and she was horny and he was a good damn kisser that she couldn't wait for more of his Silver-Tongue, as they so called him in mythology books or some shit.

 _Fuck morals, like she had any_.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha wasn't one to let someone stay over after the one nightstand. She wasn't thinking last night anyway. Dropping her gun that way, letting him take most of the control in bed, moaning and begging for him and letting him bruise her lips. And also, the most embarrassing of all, letting him stay over after everything.

She was clearly driven by lust.

She could feel his eyes _violate_ her in her pretend-sleep.

Maybe not violate exactly, but he definitely came too strong. She could feel his blatant staring. She could also feel her cheeks itching because of it. So much for her training.

"You're not going to pretend with me, Agent Romanov," he finally spoke, and she could just hear the smugness in his voice.

She was going to kick his ass.

She opened one eye and then closed it.

He wasn't even dressed yet.

She licked her lips, thinking about those scars on him, across his chest and his back. She dreamt of tracing those scars after their fun activities last night. She wasn't going to tell him that.

"You should go, before Barton comes and finds you here. And believe me, he won't be happy to see you. So if I were you, I'd take the exit."

He scowled for mentioning another man when they were both clearly naked and in the same bed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he drawled.

She opened one eye again and shifted to shove her feet against his side to throw him off the bed but he barely budged. She huffed and sat up, her red curls mussed around her head.

Loki stared at her like that. She tugged the bed covers up to hide her nudity. He didn't know why. He'd seen it all last night, and that image wasn't going anywhere. He watched her blushed face with a scrutiny that had her glaring at him.

"Screw off."

He raised an eyebrow. "No. I don't want."

"What do you want then?" She snapped, frowning.

He frowned back. "I want to be around you, as apalling as it sounds to the both of us."

"You're trying to get your little revenge, I'm not stupid. You're trying to play nice so you can fool me in the end. Well I won't fall for it. You ruined sex for me last night, by the way. I don't think I'll be seeing any man soon," she said sourly, "Your part is done, so you can screw off."

"'My part'? What do you mean by that?" He snapped, angrily squinting his eyes at her as he raised.

She lifted a sharp eyebrow as she pointedly ignored his nudity. Clearly he was confident in his... looks.

"I'm not a tart," he spat, "and I will not be your 'one nightstand' as you humans so like to call it."

"I'm not having sex with you again," she said stubbornly. She made a mistake of crossing her legs under the covers, feeling the wetness of her arousal when her thighs closed. She inhaled after looking down at his cock. She almost thought she was never going to look away.

He was smirking gloriously. "You are such fun."

"Shut up and dress," she growled at him. "And I'm sleeping again." She went fully under the covers and rested her head back on the pillow. She closed her eyes. "I better not see you around once I wake up."

He watched her lay there and frowned.

Well, he could irritate her like this. Keep her from sleeping, it would be fun.

But he was in no mood.

His plans, which weren't exactly plans, hadn't executed properly last night. He dominated her but not the way he wanted, not the way he fantasized. He wasn't soft, but he wasn't as rough as he wished.

It bothered him.

Lust had clouded his intentions.

And also intrigue.

He didn't want to leave now.

But he didn't want to stay either.

But she was no good sleeping again. He denied staring at her. He will not make that a habit.

In the end he decided to leave, teleporting away dressed in his armour.

Natasha, not yet asleep, frowned thinking that Loki was still there. She opened her eyes to look at him and tell him to piss off already, but saw that he wasn't there anymore.

Her frown deepened and she slowly laid back down, still holding the bed covers tight to her chest. She breathed in and out, feeling horny all over again thinking about last night.

She wouldn't take back her words, like hell. But she really did need some since she hadn't been laid for a long ass while.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint and Natasha went out for lunch in the afternoon. She was a little distracted as he went on about his love life with Bobbi. She was staring at him but wasn't all ears. She couldn't cease her thoughts of Loki and his surprising appearance on earth. She didn't tell anyone yet, mostly because she didn't want Clint to find out.

Clint was just doing a lot better, recovering from Loki's brainwashing. She didn't want him to take steps back and basically start from zero. She wasn't going to allow stress and anger put back on her best friend's shoulders. She'll kill Loki before that happened.

"Tasha?" Clint's voice called out, snapping her out of her dark mind.

She frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"So?" He looked at her expectantly, his eyebrows high and mouth pulled up in a grin.

"Um..." She gave him an apologetic tight smile and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Jesus, Nat, are you listening? What do you think about me and Bobbi? Moving in together?"

"Oh," she said more enthusiastically, sitting up straighter. She smiled. "That's great. We could have sleepovers in your bed with her in it."

"Yeah, no." He rolled his eyes, still happy and smiling.

She was happy for him, seeing him this way.

She sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'm not offended by you growing up into an adult now and leaving your childish ways with your childhood best friend behind."

"So," he grinned, "this is where I tell you your own joke just backfired. You called yourself a child too, and said that I turned into an adult before you."

She scoffed. "Well, obviously, hanging out with you has infected the way I speak and think."

"So you're speaking the Clint-language."

"AKA the retarded-language. Let's talk more about backfiring jokes because you just burned yourself right there."

"What an ass I have for a friend," he pointed.

She laughed.

"Right. We're leaving. You talk too much so we're going to the library." He paid for their lunch, despite her saying earlier that she paid for her own shit.

"What? I was just going to order some ice tea again," she pouted.

"Get that unfitting puppy face off your face and let's go. I need to buy Bobbi a good book. She loves reading."

Natasha scowled. "Really? I love reading but you never buy me books."

"Don't start."

She smirked.

They stood and took their leave out of the subway restaurant.

"I'll tell you why, though. It's because you are a moody biyatch."

She cringed. "Did you just say _biyatch_?"

"Can't call my friend a bitch can I?" He looked at her with a cocky smile.

She just shook her head at him. "You are such a forty year old. I'll be busy tomorrow so I don't have to put up with your assholery."

He snorted. " _Assholery_ , huh? What, you made that up or is that a real word? And here you are making me feel bad for saying _biyatch_."

She smirked and nudged his side with her elbow.

Natasha traced the spines of the books as she skimmed, walking down the shelf passage.

The library was quiet, as expected.

Clint was on the other side searching for something Bobbi would like. He was at the romance section. Damn him. Natasha shook her head. Bobbi was more of a thriller kind of girl, but still typical. She best liked common writers. And with that thought, Natasha pulled out the novel with the title Sharp Objects, written by Gillian Flynn. She remembered reading this one and feeling eerily cold. The main character reminded her too much of herself. And strangely, the woman in Gone Girl did too, though that was her least favourite.

Bobbi was definitely going to like Sharp Objects.

Natasha felt the hairs of the back of her neck stand and she involuntarily shivered. A dark presence loomed over her, but she didn't turn. Instead an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her body against a firm chest. She sighed, already knowing the feel of his body by now. He leaned his head down to bury his nose in her dark curls. His hand curled around her shirt and fisted it tightly before he lifted it up, sneaking his hand up her stomach. She didn't flinch at his cold touch, but did feel a shiver. She couldn't breathe. His touch; after last night; now had a great effect on her.

"What about Clint?" she muttered, feeling aroused.

He kissed the crook of her neck and sighed. "I veiled us from prying eyes. For everyone else you're just a curious little redhead trying to find the right book."

She elbowed him from behind, scowling. "I am not little."

"Don't take it as an insult. You're endearing, like a little bunny."

She pressed the heel of her boot into his foot. "Mmpf," he groaned.

"What did you just say?" She smirked before she was roughly slammed against the shelf. She gasped as he groped her ass.

"You will pay for that," he rasped dangerously in her ear, making her bite her lip with anticipation.

He pulled her hips so that her ass grinded his crotch before he pushed her away again.

"So indecisive," she quipped.

"Shut it," he growled, already ripping her jeans from behind.

"You bastard!" She yelled, trying to move away as he tore her black jeans off but he kept her fixed to the shelf. "Those were my favourite!"

He chuckled. "My bad. But you'll forgive me for everything else once I'm done with you," he said with dark desire.

"Not everything," she mumbled.

Her heart pounded fast when a person came walking down this library section. Loki didn't care. She tried to calm herself. He held up some spell that hid their sexual engagement. He was not mentally deficient, and she was glad.

She groaned out loud in surprise when he entered into her without warning.

He stopped, giving her time to adjust to his size - clearly last night wasn't enough time, he thought smugly - she was breathing hard and forced herself onto him when he'd pulled out. Then a rhythm between them began.

He was absolutely naked behind her and she looked over her shoulder to stare at his well sculpted lithe body while he fucked her against the shelf. She stared at those scars.

A few people were walking down this passage but she didn't give them a thought anymore.

Loki's hold on her hips tightened and he fucked her in brutal thrusts. His pace quickened and she gasped when he kept hitting the right angles.

"Bozhe moi," she exhaled.

She let out a long string of mewls as she kept her hands to the shelf. He groaned and threw his head back, the feel of her around him exquisite.

This went on for long and she didn't want it to end.

"Loki..." She groaned and closed her eyes with pleasure. He gripped her hips and his slams increased with speed and intensity. She cried out, never having felt this way before. "Mmmmm..." She sighed as he reached his hand down and twisted her bundle of nerves between his fingers, making her gasp. "God!"

"Yes?" He let out a breathy chuckle and he moaned out loud when his hips were bucking. He groaned and slammed into her faster and faster, chasing his climax. She was already milking around his cock. He shuddered and threw his head back.

Natasha had lost her breath, unable to let out a moan to express the immense pleasure she was feeling. He fucked her through her orgasm and made her cum again, until he broke behind her and his body fall over her. He let out a series of Norse curse words as his seed spilled into her.

They remained in that awkward bended-over angle until it finally came time to separate. He slipped out of her and he saw with a small smirk as their mixed fluids ran down her thighs. She slowly straightened up, in some pain, and turned to him. He was in his one piece suit again. Pity. She wanted to see his nudity, but that would get her horny again and they'd do round two.

"Clean me up, you ass," she said with unconvincing anger.

"You're welcome, pet," he tipped her chin up and kissed her. It wasn't tender but it wasn't rough either. She almost sunk into the firmness of the warm kiss but he pulled his head away.

Her jeans were on her again, and the torn jean material on the floor had disappeared. Her thighs were clean and all but she still felt wet but whatever.

"See you later, I guess," she said to him.

"Good day, Natasha." He vanished out of thin air and she found herself holding the novel Sharp Objects again, feeling back to place.

Then,

"Natasha!"

she turned to sound of Clint's voice.

"I found a book!" He told her.

When she moved to walk to him, she felt pain shoot up to her crotch. "Shit," she hissed, making the blonde raise an eyebrow.

"Ya 'right?" He looked at her suspiciously; not worriedly. He obviously noted her funny walk since this morning but now it looked like it just worsened.

She huffed. Natasha was determined to walk like a normal person, she was a good pretender. "I'm fine," she said, "I found the right book. Put Colleen Hoover away and pay for this one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat on a bloody mission...

She sunk the knife into his neck. He gurgled like a baby and she drove the blade out. She waited. She raised an eyebrow when he still stood, looking at her with wide betrayed eyes as blood sprayed onto her pink spring cocktail dress. She slashed his throat next and barely flinched when the blood splattered onto her face.

Finally did the fat suit-dressed millionaire drop like a potatoe to her feet. She kicked him off, wanting her black killer heels in good condition after this.

Her eyes roamed over the body that leaked with dark red liquid. A pool of it surrounded his head and soaked his chest. She wiped her mouth with her wrist, watching the pool of blood reach out to her heels. She stepped back and bumped into a firm chest behind her. She spun and her wrist was caught before her blade could slice his face. He grinned maliciously and didn't let go of her. The vacant look in her eyes had now filled with fierceness. "Loki," she groaned and attempted to slip her wrist out of his grip.

"Hello, Agent Romanov."

"Well aren't you a pain in the ass," she spat, the angry look in her eyes complimenting the drops of blood on her pretty face. She successfully snatched her wrist out of his hold and secured her knife into the holster around her thigh beneath her dress.

"You look beautiful as always, darling." He stared at her bloody appearance with dark lustful eyes.

"Do I?" She had on a winsome smile, like she hadn't just murdered someone.

"Red will always be one of my favourite colours," he smirked.

"Don't be clichè."

"If I have to be clichè to say what's on my mind then so be it, red spook."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "You called me a red spook?"

"Yes. I guess you're covered in blood and you're an untraceable ghost. Though, to me you are simply a flame."

She smirked. "A flame?"

"You are a wild fire, Natasha. Only I, the one of cold and ice, can tame you."

She frowned. "No man can handle me."

"Is that so?" He smiled deviously, leaning his face downwards to her. She reflexively jerked her head back. He asked, "Why didn't you report my sudden appearance on your planet to Fury?" He lifted an eyebrow.

She glared back. "You're mine to deal with," she growled and stepped closer to him until the reek of blood was sharp in his nose. She looked up at him and closed the gap between them as she latched his lips with hers, grabbing a fistful of his dark hair. He pressed her to him by the hold on her hips and stained his one piece suit with the blood. But he loved it. Blood mingled in their passionate kisses. Loki sucked her upper lip into his mouth and inhaled sharply as he let it go with the sharp drag of his teeth. He earned a moan from her when he tasted her blood finally, and he couldn't wait any longer.

He clicked his fingers and they were both naked in an instant. He wasn't surprised to see the deep marks and bruises over her body he'd caused her yesterday and her a night ago. He appreciated them on her. She was his.

  
They had vicious sex on the floor, a few feet away from the blood-seeping  
body. They briefly fought for dominance. Both winning and losing, over and over again. He'd licked her blood-sprinkled cheek and sunk his tongue into her mouth, making her growl at the taste. They overrode their orgams and had more than two rounds. Her clit became sensitive overtime but he had the stamina of a god. He wanted to do more rounds. But a mortal body was a mortal body. Not that he minded the least. He will have her again tonight. He was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

She came again from riding him hard flat on her bed, her gun pointed at him all the while. If she pressed the trigger from her third upcoming orgasm, trying to make him catch his, Loki would not give the slighest care at such a violent twist. He would be in pain but not in such tremendous pain that he would stop her in his account. The feel of her was overwhelming and drove him crazy. He hadn't had a coherent thought since this bloody afternoon. He couldn't get the picture of her with her enemy's blood on her face and body out of his head; such an erotic maddening sight to memorize. Her unerasable red ledger.

Loki felt the heavy build up of his climax and his chest heaved as she moved up & down his cock. She was on her third orgasm now, trying to suppress the groans and sex moans threatening to burst.

Her gun was loosening, and Loki took advantage of her vulnerable state. His mind was focused on finishing this with his seed dripping down those gorgeous thighs of her.

So he disabled her gun and threw it across the room before he flipped her to her back. She let out a huff, but she was still in a slight daze to let out a protest. He kissed her and knew she couldn't breathe. He hooked her legs around his arms and lifted them up.

"Loki," she mumbled, confused.

He pinned her against the wall and she gasped as he entered into her forcefully. He began with his brutal striking thrusts and he fucked her into oblivion. She forgot how to be mad at him for discarding her gun so easily like that. She'll kick him out later. Right now she took refuge in the pain and pleasure he caused her with the harsh slam of his hips.

  
When they collasped onto their backs on the bed, she looked up at the cieling, frowning. She was questioning herself, questioning her morals - which she had none. She was fucking a god, an alien, a war-criminal, her team's enemy.

But she shut those thoughts down because it was her well-known typical habit, falling for the bad guy.

She frowned.

No.

She wasn't falling for Loki.

She meant sleeping with the bad guy, which she was. Definitely not falling. No way.

She swallowed.

Never.

He looked at her, barely as worn out as she was. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She tilted her head to look back at him. "Tell me what you want to know," she said instead, her voice lowered as his was.

His arms were folded below his rested head. The moonlight seeping into the room blanketed his pale skin and his icy green eyes were bright, staring back at her darkly. He was incredibly handsome that it struck a feeling. She didn't like the feeling. It was like a lump growing in her throat.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, just watching her. Then his eyes trailed to her hidden breasts beneath the covers. "Why do you hide?"

"What?" Her voice was a small whisper.

"I've seen your scrumptious body before, yet you act like I hadn't and shouldn't again. Believe me, I don't like it hidden."

She blushed and pressed her lips together.

"You always hide it after sex," he said.

She tugged a curl behind her ear, something she didn't know she did when she felt embarrassed or nervous. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Fine. Then tell me your thoughts," he smirked.

"My thoughts are none of your business."

He rolled his eyes. "I can always just get into your mind and intrude."

She jerked up in alarm, making him chuckle.

"I jest, little spider. Stand down," he teased.

She slowly laid back down, giving him an exasperated look. "Asshole."

He smiled at her. "I want to know when you're going to contact your precious SHIELD about me."

"Not now," she smirked, "I'm having too much fun." She reached her hand out and touched his sharp cheekbone before touching a few rogue black strands. She pushed them back.

She dug her hand into his soft hair and he moaned as she rubbed his skull a little, closing his eyes. She looked at the reaction she drew from him and rubbed his skull again. She bit her lip as she watched him. When his eyes snapped open, he stared at her with a look she couldn't decipher. She quickly withdrew her hand, her cheeks flushing, but he caught her wrist. "Did I say you can stop?"

She swallowed. They stared at each other.

"Loki," she began softly, "let go of me." His grip, far from firm, loosened and he let go.

"I'll tell you what I was thinking about," she said.

He waited.

"I was thinking about why the hell I let you win the first night. Why I gave into you. Why the hell I came to this point. We've been fucking for the past few days and..." Her eyes drawn downwards, away from his stare. He looked like he hung onto her every word, and it was just too much.

"Natasha," he said her name softly, lifting her chin up.

She looked at him. "Look, this is messed up. But it feels so good."

His expression was unreadable. She watched him with searching eyes.

He sighed. "So what are you saying, exactly?"

"I liked it when you call me Natasha," she started, "I liked the way you reacted when I rubbed your head, I like the way you react when I fuck you. I like you touching me, it doesn't just draw physical feelings... I mean, this is a problem here."

He watched her with a fixed frown.

"We can't have this if it's going to cause complications. I just need you to understand that-"

"That I'm a sex tool, and so are you," he finished for her.

Yes, she was getting to something similar. But hearing him say it, hearing him call her a sex tool, didn't sit well with her. But then again, she treated him as one.

"And you cannot handle attachments as much as I can," he added.

She nodded.

"So, should we end this? I don't want to," he wasn't afraid admitting. "I'm having too much fun. Do you want it to end?"

She let out a sigh and laid on her back, looking up the ceiling again. "I don't want it to. You're the best fuck I've ever had," she smirked and looked at him to find him smirking too. "Let's make a deal, alright?"

He cocked his head. "I love deals. Hopefully I shall stick with it."

"I don't think you'd break it," she said, "We make this...thing...between us a no-strings-attached. Do you hear me? If one of us catches feelings, we stop."

He frowned. "I thought you just confessed that you have feelings for me."

"I don't. I just... I just like certain things you do to me. I'm, for sure, not falling for your narrow ass. And hopefully the feeling is mutual. So is that a deal?" She gesured her palm to him, waiting for it to be shaken.

He grinned. "Uh. A fun challenge. Deal it is!" He took her hand.

She frowned at him. "Loki, I'm not messing around. If you end up-"

He chuckled. "I don't like the idea of feeling things for you. So believe me, I'd be right on my way if I get even just a speck of something." He was lying right at that moment and he refused to acknowledge that. He definitely felt something for this woman. He didn't want to let her go.

She sighed and let go of his hand.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked.

She frowned. "What?"

"Aren't you going to kick me out?" He raised an eyebrow.

"But it isn't as if you're going to leave," she drawled.

"No, not really." He smiled shamelessly.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. She was smiling away from his eyes. "I don't care what you do," she said.

He grinned and shifted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist before he slided her to him.

"Loki." She tilted her head back and their noses touched. She didn't pull away though. "What the hell are you doing? We had a deal-"

He scowled. "Did I say I have feelings for you?"

She groaned and turned away, resting her head back on the pillow. "Your arm better be off me when I wake up, you ass."

He smirked. "Goodnight, darling."

She huffed.

He fondled with her breasts a little and she groaned in her pillow. "I'm not going to sleep tonight, am I?"

He chuckled behind her, the sound vibrating off his chest to her back.

She sighed.

Sleep was not an option, apparently.

  
Well, she had fallen alseep, but woken up to her parted lips releasing sex moans as Loki added another digit into her wetness. She immediately latched her hand onto his wrist and shifted her hips. "You...asshole," she said breathlessly and threw her head back which landed on his shoulder. He kissed her bared neck and bit down onto her skin. He quickened the speed on his fingers as her moans turned into demanding growls as she felt the heat built up.

Then he stopped.

He removed his fingers, out of punishment for something, she wasn't sure. But she wasn't letting him get away with that stunt. It was 2 AM and she was horny so she will have her goddamn orgasm.

"Hey," she snapped.

"Go to sleep," he ordered.

"Fuck you," she growled and straddled his lap as she climbed onto his cock. She let out a breath as she sank onto it. His hands grabbed her hips and he rose her up before letting her drop again. A wet sound was made every time she dropped back onto him, and the sound was squelching as she quickened her pace. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, lost in pleasure and pure lust. She kept her eyes on Loki the whole time, riding his cock as she liked.

It wasn't before she came onto him and let out a weak cry. She fell against him and he held her. She moaned. He was still inside of her and he held her close to him. She raised up to kiss his lips slowly and sensually, lightly licking his bottom lip. He kissed her back just as softly, pushing her curls back. She held his hand in her hair and deepened the lingering kiss until it became so overwhelming that she had to pull back.

But she remained staring down at him. He stared back, trailing his fingers up her spine, causing her to shiver slightly.

She rised up, he was still hard inside of her and he for sure as hell wasn't going anywhere.

She was dripping wet. Her breathing turned shaky.

She lightly traced the scars on his chest but he seized her small wrist and gave her a dark look before he sat up and kissed her hard on her lips until he drew some blood. She kissed him back with equal harshness and he flipped them over. She was slammed onto her back, bared to him, and he strained her arms above her head.

He looked down at her with a liquid stare that made a feeling curl in her chest and her heart flutter.

Natasha had never been this scared.


End file.
